<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor child by InvidiaSaunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341434">Poor child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder'>InvidiaSaunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DOOM - Fandom, Doom Eternal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Other, POV, Prose Poem, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The best heaven mom ever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My child, let go of your fears</p><p>Let pain become a comfort and sin a cradle for a tired soul.</p><p>Come closer and let Mother hug you</p><p>Life slips through your fingers.</p><p>You know this trip doesn't make sense</p><p>The severity of sins presses on the shoulders, tears from the inside.</p><p>The price you pay is not commensurate with the result.</p><p>Bloody tears run down my face.</p><p>Loneliness suffocates you, so why condemn you to it?</p><p>Your friends are here, stop being stubborn and go to them.</p><p>What do you keep fighting for?</p><p>Foolish, rebellious son of Heaven.</p><p>Peace beckons to itself like a sweet fruit inside a closed garden</p><p>Thirsty, you reach through the thorns.</p><p>Closer, closer, and still as far away as at the beginning of the journey</p><p>Someone else's plot and someone else's fate.</p><p>Not yours.</p><p>Do you remember who you were before?</p><p>Hardly.  So look at who you have become.</p><p>Answer just one question, child of man:</p><p>How often do you hear screams before falling asleep?</p><p>You fall exhausted, bowing your head to the ground of Urdak</p><p>Covered in marble, ruined but still sacred.</p><p>I read your consent on my lips long before you say it out loud</p><p>A smile triumphs behind an impassive mask that has become a deceitful face.</p><p>Rise up, my son.</p><p>There will still be an opportunity to bow down.</p><p>Open them, look at me.</p><p>A blinded child.</p><p>Foolish man.</p><p>You will never again interfere with the plans of the God.</p><p>After all, your eyes are the colors of a flame.</p><p>YOU HAVE FIGHTED WITH HELL FOR SO LONG THAT IN THE TOTAL HE SWALLOWED YOU.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>